


A Kit Of Two Packs

by ValaSidra



Series: Kit Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kit Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: They return home and learn more about Keith's family.
Series: Kit Keith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785292
Kudos: 59





	A Kit Of Two Packs

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this done. I hope you enjoy it!

They were returning to Earth. It was finally time to return to their families. Everyone was laughing and joking around, telling things about our families. Even Keith’s pack was getting in on it. They were telling tales from their youth and asking questions of the others. Kolivan asked Keith what he really missed about his home, and he laughed with a soft smile on his face.

“That’s easy. Mrs. Brander's lasagna. She would always come over to see how I was doing. Man, my town was the literal example of it takes a village,” Keith said. Then his face paled, “Oh, crap. They are all going to  _ kill _ me.”

Allura looked at him in confusion and concern, “Why would they kill you? Do we need to keep an eye on you?”

Pidge burst out laughing, “Not literally kill him, Princess. He means that they will be giving him quite the lecture.”

“Oh,” She said, “Why would they be doing that?”

“Well…” Keith started, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, “the only reason they let me live in the shack alone was if I went into town regularly. I think it is pretty obvious that I haven’t been doing that lately.”

“Kit, earlier, you said that your town was a literal example of a phrase. What did you mean by that?” Ulaz inquired.

“Oh. The phrase is ‘It takes a village to raise a child’. When my dad died, I was taken in by my godfather. Eddy is the chief of police, and the entire town knew that he would have odd hours. They all pitched in and would come to check on me," Keith explained with a smile, "When he would work all night, one of them would come pick me up and have me stay the night with them. Everyone in town knew where I was at all times. Every house had a room set aside for me. All of the kids in the town were practically siblings. We were pretty much one big family."

Kolivan raised an eyebrow, "You are saying you have a human pack."

"Yeah," He said, "I guess I do."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The team and company landed in front of the Garrison. There were more people than they expected to be there. About a town’s worth more people. Upon Keith’s exit, the majority of the group rushed forward to envelope him in hugs. The others were greeted by their families and all was well. That is until Keith’s pack exited the lion. Everyone went silent. Keith smiled and ran forward to grab Eddy and drag him over to them.

“Eddy, this is Kolivan, Antok, Krolia, Ulaz, and Thace. They are my other family,” Keith said.

“That is great, Keith!” Eddy exclaimed, “But I first need to talk to you.” He turned Keith to look at him, “You, young man, are in serious trouble. You disappearing for years without telling us is not okay! You were only allowed to go live in that shack because you are an adult and you agreed to check in!”

Kolivan stepped forward and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, "The kit did not know his role in the universe and that he would be leaving Earth."

An older woman spoke up her voice full of confusion, "Did you say kit? What does that mean? Is like a child?"

Ulaz spoke up this time with a calm voice, "Galra live far longer than humans, so we mature far later. Due to Keith's hybrid biology, he has not reached maturation and is thus still a child to the galra."

Everyone from his home town whirled toward him and began giving him the lecture of his life. Despite this, Keith smiled. He was home and his family was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments! I love receiving your comments!


End file.
